Old Friends 4 Sale
To learn Sigrid's plans she must be convinced Moonchild's taken over, but that could prove tricky Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Sigrid Hakkinen * Moonchild Plot Can't Miss This Appointment While you run through a completely abandoned town, towards a dystopian concrete tower, Sam and Janine discuss the plan to convince Sigrid that Moonchild is controlling you. Just The Vessel Janine fills you in on some good news, while you head towards what is almost certainly bad news. Sigrid wants to test Moonchild's control, so you head off on a run together. The Procedure Sigrid leads you on a tour of her anti-decadence 'museum'. She has something else, ominously called 'the procedure', to show you. You'll only learn more by following. Have To See More Sigrid has a neural net, similar to the ones Kytan's people use. She places it on your head, intending to resurrect Moonchild in your body, or kill you if the procedure fails. At the very last minute Moonchild comes to your rescue. See Them Fruiting Believing she has her friend back, Sigrid reminisces about killing Professor Holloway while standing near a statue of him, and tells you about her plans for Fossy Head island. First she needs to get rid of Abel, but she'd rather show you than tell you. Can't Wait Inside a lab you witness a Xia-Hifa bioengineered mass, fruiting with flies that can spread a deadly fungus. Sigrid planted one of these inside Selma - she's the 'weapon' from the invasion plans! S06E36 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Janine, Five’s been running through that abandoned city for… well, I haven’t kept notes, but for ages. There is literally no one else there. Are we sure we’re going in the right direction? JANINE DE LUCA: As certain as we can be, Mr. Yao. Three residents of Abel suffer from Moonchild syndrome. They have listened to the Ministry broadcasts for us. They say this is where she’s telling Runner Five to go. SAM YAO: Hmm. Yeah. It’s a bit weird, this, isn’t it? Trying to navigate using subliminal messages sent to someone else. Although - good news, Five - those broadcasts are apparently at max strength, and still no Moonchild in your head. Freddie from sewage says she’s got a horrible headache from the broadcast, so you’re lucky. JANINE DE LUCA: Whether it was Kytan’s treatment or Moonchild’s own decision, the things you’ve done seem to have worked, Runner Five. You will remain in full control during this operation. But the Minister must think that Moonchild is controlling you. We will remain in contact via your concealed earpiece. The Minister is calling you to that large concrete tower. SAM YAO: Ah, that one that looks like an ominous, splintered devil church. Yeah, well, to be fair, it looked like that before the apocalypse, too. Brutalist architecture for the fail. Still, not the most fun place to be heading to in the middle of the night. squeals SIGRID HAKKINEN: Moonchild, so good to see you again. I’ve placed a red light in the tower. Come home to me. As soon as you’re here, we can talk. SAM YAO: Mm, yeah. Surely she means, “I can monologue at you.” Yeah, just a sec. There’s no chance she could have put together one of those helmet things that let Moonchild print out thoughts onto a Telex, is there? JANINE DE LUCA: There’s some chance. SAM YAO: Well, what will Five do then? JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll improvise! Keep going, Five. You can’t miss this appointment. JANINE DE LUCA: Good news for you as you run, Runner Five. Miss McShell is even now working in her lab, replicating the cure, so that we can fight back against the Minister. Her annihilation plans involved bringing her army to Abel through zombie territory. We will now be able to fight back in that very territory. SAM YAO: Right. Okay, and re: what Sigrid has in store for you, Five, I’ve talked to Kytan. He says some woman who called herself Voltatronamic nicked off with one of his modified helmets a few days ago. Kytan… Kytan didn’t tell anyone about it because he wanted her to learn about the consequences of her actions. JANINE DE LUCA: The consequences of her actions are probably that the Minister gave her some vials of the cure. SAM YAO: Yeah, and… sighs whatever Sigrid’s going to do the Runner Five now. Oh, look. A concrete door in the dark shadows of that Cthulu temple is slowly swinging open. That is not a pleasant sound. scrapes SIGRID HAKKINEN: Moonchild, welcome. I’ve waited for this moment for a long time. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, remember, you have smoke bombs and trank darts. The Minister thinks you’re in her power. Her guard will be down. We must learn what we can from her, and you might find a good opportunity for assassination. But above all, leave as soon as you feel unsafe. SAM YAO: laughs To be honest, if I were Five, I’d feel really unsafe right now, but yeah. I guess she’s not going to hurt you if she wants to use you. SIGRID HAKKINEN: It’s always been you I wanted, Moonchild. Five is just the vessel. SAM YAO: Oh. Or that. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Moonchild, I can see you in Five’s eyes. But I need to test your control. Run with me now. If you’re still in charge of that body after a run, we’ll know you’re secure. JANINE DE LUCA: Run with her, Five. You can do this. SAM YAO: Oh man, this place is sinister. All those high-ceiling rooms with chinks of light filtering through, and… what are those? Glass cases? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Look around. This is my museum. A museum to the decadent world we worked together to overturn. SAM YAO: She’s got like, Hello Kitty stuff and McDonald’s wrappers in glass cases. What is this for? SIGRID HAKKINEN: In the future, people might look back at the technology of the pre-apocalypse era and think it was a golden age. That’s why this place will be needed. Look, the rampant commercialism of the past laid bare. The 20th and 21st centuries. War and impulse shopping, environmental destruction and beach body diets. Reality TV, where a few poor people competed for trinkets while the elites brayed. SAM YAO: I mean, fine. Yes, those things were awful. But that wasn’t all we had! There was joy, and compassion. We had like, Steven Universe, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Curly Wurlies! JANINE DE LUCA: And not strong-arming women into getting pregnant to produce anti-zombie serum. SAM YAO: Yes! And also that. I really miss that. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Whoever controls history controls the future, Moonchild. I can hardly wait to hear your voice again. I’ve got something to show you. Come with me, quickly. The sooner the procedure is started, the sooner we’ll be done. SAM YAO: Her voice? The procedure? JANINE DE LUCA: The only way to find out is to follow. Run with her, Five. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I’ve been buying up resources and expertise everywhere I could find it. First, we have this. SAM YAO: Right. Yup. As we thought, that’s the same thing Kytan’s people cobbled together from those games consoles. With, yup, the thing she had in that lab in the ship. JANINE DE LUCA: It won’t work, but if Sigrid thinks you’re under Moonchild’s control, Five, she’ll simply presume her equipment has malfunctioned. SIGRID HAKKINEN: We’re alone. Stand here, Moonchild. Let me crown you with glory. Of course, this is the acid test. I know you’re in there, Moonchild, but you must be in control. If this works, my dear, I’m going to bring you back. You will take over Five’s body. It will be your body. It’s going to be a glorious resurrection. Of course, if this doesn’t work, I can’t have Runner Five wandering around with the information you have on me. So I’ll have to shoot this vessel in the head. laughs It is going to work, isn’t it? pulses There. Speak to me, Moonchild. There are speakers on the side of the helmet. They will read you. I know fine motor control is more difficult than large muscle groups, but this way, even if you don’t have control of the vocal cords, I’ll hear you. Moonchild… speak to me. SAM YAO: Janine! What’s the plan? JANINE DE LUCA: Smoke bombs front and rear, Five. There’s a service exit to your left leading to security tunnels. rustles, gun clicks SIGRID HAKKINEN: Moonchild, speak to me now or return to Gaia, the Wakened Land! MOONCHILD: Oh, I see. You need me now, do you, Five? buzzes Took me a moment to get my chakras aligned there, Sigrid. Wonderful to see you. Your work here is incredible! And I can’t wait to take over Runner Five’s body. Please, show me more of this place, now. I have to see more, right now. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I’ll show you everything. I’ve missed you so much. Let’s run! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Look. Isn’t it beautiful? It’s a temple of the Wakened Land. Do you see down there in the atrium? MOONCHILD: Oh my God, is that a statue of Professor Holloway? It’s enormous! Where’d you even get it? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Had it specially cast. They’re coming tomorrow to fix him on his plinth. He’s much more use to me as a cast iron figure than he ever was as a living, breathing man. MOONCHILD: We killed him together, I remember. SIGRID HAKKINEN: We did. You were always loyal. You knew the meaning of friendship. There have been so many people over the years, Moonchild. They didn’t understand my project, but you did. MOONCHILD: We wanted to make a new Earth. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I still might be able to. Do you remember Fossey Head? MOONCHILD: No. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Oh yes, you did tell me this. Some of your memories would necessarily be fragmented by the transfer. I funded a geothermal well energy project on Fossey Head. My thought at the time was that that little island could become a model for the whole world of how to live in the new way. Fit, efficient, and strong as humans were meant to be. Clean up all the mess, start again. SAM YAO: Have you ever noticed, Janine, how supervillains seem to split into neat freaks and “want to make lots of mess”? JANINE DE LUCA: No. And please brush the crumbs off that battery pack. It’s smoking. SIGRID HAKKINEN: After I have excised that abscess in the flesh of England, Abel Township, I might set up a model community on Fossey Head, to demonstrate the right way of living. MOONCHILD: And how can you destroy Abel? They’re heavily armed. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Oh yes. And fortunately, Runner Five’s retina scan will get me into that very useful armory, after we raze the place to the ground. No, no, Abel’s destruction is already in place. MOONCHILD: I’d love you to tell me about it. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I’ll do better. Come with me to the other side of the building. We might be in time to see them fruiting. Come on. SIGRID HAKKINEN: See it? MOONCHILD: I see a small organic mass hanging from a tree branch. It looks gelatinous. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Beautiful, isn’t it? The finest work of Xia-Hifa Biologics. Wait. Watch. It’s about to fruit! SAM YAO: Fruit? squelches open Oh, I see. Oh, because it’s opening up, like fruit. That… well, that’s not so bad. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s a cloud of microscopic flies in there, Mr. Yao. You can see them as a faint discoloration. MOONCHILD: Those flies, they’re infected with something? SIGRID HAKKINEN: A fungus. If it lands on your skin, you’re dead within 20 minutes. Funnily enough, it works even faster on zombies! Ha! MOONCHILD: Wow. That is karmically not… I mean, that is precedented. And you’ve planted one of these fruiting bodies in Abel? On a tree? SAM YAO: Find it! Burn it! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Even better. The spheres will survive for months within a living person until the fruiting signal is given. I planted one inside Abel’s mole, Selma, before I let her run. SAM YAO: Oh God. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Now, Moonchild. It’s time for you to take over Runner Five’s body forever. The device is just on the other side of the courtyard. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve learned enough. Five, smoke bombs. Get out of there. MOONCHILD: No! No, I want to see what this is. Sure thing, Sigrid. Can’t wait! Let’s go. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, detonate your smoke bombs now. MOONCHILD: I can’t do that for you, Five. I’ve got something else I need. SAM YAO: Five, this is not the time to let Moonchild take over. Come on, you can do this! Meditation! MOONCHILD: Just stop there for a moment, Sigrid. By the statue of Professor Holloway. He was an incredible man, don’t you think? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Holloway? Yes, I suppose so. Like many, he didn’t really understand the breadth of his own vision. It was for me to fulfill his plan. MOONCHILD: You always said you’d help me really fulfill my potential. SIGRID HAKKINEN: And we have. You have defeated death. As the child of the moon, you waned, and now you have waxed. Your control over Runner Five is perfect. MOONCHILD: Yes. So perfect, I can do this! falls, SIGRID HAKKINEN shouts SAM YAO: Oh my God! Moonchild pushed that massive statue of Holloway over onto Sigrid! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Moonchild, you must control Five! This isn’t you! MOONCHILD: It is me! I’m different now. JANINE DE LUCA: Moonchild, if you’re there, if you’re in control, Runner Five’s fourth tranquilizer dart, the one with the blue needle shield, is cyanide. Inject Sigrid now. Let this be over. MOONCHILD: I think I might be a pascifist now, actually, Janine. I mean, reliving killing Holloway, that was bad. I can’t believe what I did. Being part of Five has changed me. Five, we can get out of here, but I can’t let you kill her. SAM YAO: Well, then get out of there. MOONCHILD: Good plan! And to be honest, controlling this body is exhausting! I quite enjoy being a passenger. It’s very freeing. Besides, I had my time on Earth for good or ill. You take the wheel, Five. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Moonchild! Don’t leave me here. MOONCHILD: I expect I’ll see you again. SAM YAO: Well, maybe. Five, we’ve found Selma. She’s put herself into a hazmat suit. I think she wanted to wander off into the wilderness and get eaten by zoms, actually, but we stopped her. We can fix this, but you need to get back here now! Category:Mission Category:Season Six